Rush Of Your Skin
by theslytherinslut
Summary: Ryleigh is the Dark Lord's daughter, the Slytherin Princess and Draco Malfoy's rival. In their seventh year of Hogwarts, will the two be able to realize just how perfect they are for eachother?
1. Reaching The Manor

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything of Harry Potter, if I did I'd be incredibly rich. No, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for my character, a few added on characters and my plot line.

It doesn't follow Deathly Hallows somewhat, seeing as the entire gang goes back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter One:

"Reaching The Manor"

"Ryleigh Marie Riddle, wake up right now", my father told me, pulling the blankets off of me.

I groaned. I knew exactly what today was. Today was the day that I went to the Malfoy's. School was out and I couldn't be happier. Oh, but it's not just any ordinary school that I go to. I go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's right, I said it. I'm a witch. I have magical powers, I fly on broomsticks and I mix potions.

As you already know, my name's Ryleigh, I'm seventeen years old, in Slytherin and I live with my father. His name? Tom Riddle. But these days, he goes by Lord Voldemort. Don't judge me just because my father is who he is. Now I know what you're thinking; "You-Know-Who has a daughter?!" Why yes, he does. When he first began terrorizing the wizarding world, he fell in love with a young woman by the name of Anabelle Silver – otherwise known as my mother.

My mother was obviously on his side – being a Slytherin herself - and fought alongside him. In the middle of the war, there was a massive duel one night. My parents refused to let me come along, seeing as I was only a few months old, and left me with Narcissa Malfoy. A member of the Order of the Pheonix killed my mother that night. Guess who it was? Mr. James Potter.

Well, you can imagine how furious my father was, and the night that he went to go kill the Potters, I was once again left in the hands of the Malfoy's. They were loyal to my father, so I guess you could call them close family friends.

The night that my father lost his powers was an odd night for a baby that was only a year old, like myself, so I stayed in the care of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for a few years. Until my father regained strength, that is. But that is the past, and as I like to say; people who live in the past die quicker.

"Ryleigh", my father said again, shaking my shoulder. "You're going to be late for the meeting".

"What time is it?" I muttered.

"Eleven thirty. We have to be there by one".

_Oh yeah, We'll be so late. _I sighed and rolled out of bed then stood up, looking into the warm brown eyes that he only wore around me because I refused to talk to him in his Voldemort form. Thankfully he had thirty years worth of Polyjuice potion to transform him into Tom Riddle just to please his little girl. What can I say? I was spoiled.

"It's not like they can start without you", I added tiredly.

After my father chuckled then walked out of my room, I made my way into my bathroom and closed the door behind me. Taking off my pajamas, I stepped onto the cold tiled floor of the shower and turned on the faucet. As I let the warm water run over my body, I thought about all the people I would see at the meeting.

There was Blaise Zambini – who was practically my brother, Adrian Pucey – who I was also close with, and Matthew and Roxanne Valentine – the twins, who were two good friends. Notice how most of my close friends are guys? Yeah, well that's because I'm a catty bitch who girls idolize, fear, or are jealous of. Except Roxy, of course.

Once my shower was over, I quickly changed into my Muggle clothes; lightwash skinny jeans, a peach baby doll skinny strapped top and my black ballet flats. Just because I'm not non-magic folk doesn't mean I can't dress like one.

I magically straightened my hair – it was simple, applied some makeup and then made my way downstairs.

"I've already flooed our trunks to the Malfoy's", Daddy told me, smiling at me. Yes, I had to stay at their mansion for the entire Summer. But at least I had my father with me.

"Side-along?" I asked, referring to apparating. I hadn't really accustomed to doing it on my own yet, so going with somebody else made me feel better.

My father nodded and smiled, offering his arm to me. After I grasped it, I felt the annoying sensation that signaled we were apparating. Only seconds later, I opened my eyes and found myself in the beautiful front entrance of the Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa must have heard the CRACK announcing our arrival, because she came running a moment later, smiling. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable around my father, but she was smiling, nonetheless.

"My Lord", she greeted, bowing her head slightly. "Ryleigh".

I think me and Daddy could both tell she wanted to hug me, so he stepped back. "By all means, Narcissa", he said.

She ran forward and hugged me tightly, reminding my just how bone-crushing her embraces were.

I heard two pairs of footsteps but couldn't see past the woman who was crushing me and her blonde hair. But I did hear familiar voices greeting my father, and my father saying hello back.

"Stop smothering her, Narcissa", a voice said, but I knew that voice anywhere. As Narcissa let go, I found myself grinning at the face of my godfather.

"Lucius!" I exclaimed, running into his open arms. He chuckled and hugged me back.

Yes, I know it's strange to see Lucius Malfoy chuckle, but I was his Goddaughter; he simply adored me. When he let go, I was still smiling at him, happy to see my second home again.

"Draco, say hello", Lucius scolded, hitting his son over the head.

For the first time, I realized the boy I absolutely _repulsed_ was in the room. Of course, I had to be polite and keep up my image around Pureblood society, so I forced a smile.

"Hello Riddle", Draco sneered, earning another whack from his father. "Ryleigh", he corrected himself.

I kept my fake smile plastered and said sweetly, "Hi Draco".

"Well?" Narcissa insisted, "Hug her!"

At that point, my eyes went wide and Draco was staring at his mother skeptically while I looked at my father with a look that clearly said 'Do something!'

"Now, now, Narcissa", Daddy said smoothly, "If the boy doesn't want to, he shouldn't have to. Plus, shouldn't we be beginning the meeting?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord", she replied, shocked.

_Thank Merlin_, I thought.

As the adults walked ahead of us into the hall that meetings were usually held in, Draco shoved me in the shoulder as he passed me. I scoffed and followed behind him, glaring daggers into his back.

When I walked into the hall with Draco, I noticed my father had changed back into his Voldemort form. I rolled my eyes at his appearance and glanced around the hall. There had to be about fifty of them in here; maybe more. All there to listen to my Daddy.

Lined up against the wall, were the kids of the Death Eaters, most of them thirteen or older. Finally, I found my group, and nudged Draco's shoulder. He looked at me and then followed my gaze, smirking. Blaise, Adrian, Matthew, Roxanne, Montague, Crabbe, and Goyle were all there.

I ran as quickly as I could towards them and I saw Roxy turn around before she said, "Ryleigh!"

I laughed and hugged her tightly, spinning around in circles as we normally did. I gushed to her about how amazing her new hair looked. She was gorgeous as a brunette! Besides her, I was the only other girl in our group so we were pretty close. Soon enough, I was being passed around to all of the guys for hugs while Draco and each just did some weird guy handshake thing. It was the usual greeting.

"Can we all be seated?" my dad said and all the adults quickly walked to the table. Our group – and the rest of the kids – walked over and sat at the end of the extremely long table like we were instructed to at every meeting.

I sat at the very end chair at the opposite head of the table from where my father was sitting, right in between Blaise and Roxy – next to Roxy was Matthew, next to Matthew was Adrian, next to Adrian was Monty; next to Blaise was Draco, next to Draco was Crabbe, next to Crabbe was Goyle.

"Loyal followers", my father began, speaking clearly, "As you know, I am growing old and I think it is time that –"

Everybody at the table wondered what had made the great Lord Voldemort stop speaking, but I quickly realized it as I heard a familiar hissing.

"Ah, Nagini", Daddy said and watched his snake with fascination. Actually, we all watched as she slithered up the fireplace and spread herself out on the ledge.

"_Ryleigh, how good to see you_", she hissed at me.

"_Nice to see you too, Nagini_", I hissed back and everybody stopped to stare at me as I spoke in Parseltongue.

"No matter how many times you talk to snakes, Ry, it always freaks me out", Blaise whispered in my ear and I smirked.

"Back to business", my father started again. "I think it is time, that I pick a rightful heir to my throne. Obviously, I would pick my daughter, but it is in a prophecy that a _Dark Lord_ must rule with the Dark Queen beside him".

I already knew about this, but it's not like it was my life long dream to follow in my father's footsteps. However, I know he was disappointed when he heard the prophecy. He had wanted me to be the Dark Queen for so long.

"My Lord", Blaise's father interrupted, "Are you saying that you want a _young_ heir?"

"Of course I want a young heir", Daddy spat, "He must have a long time to live after I am gone, to follow in my footsteps".

"Oh", was all that Mr. Zambini could say after my father had spoken to him. If you were a Death Eater, there was no room for moronic questions.

"As I was saying before I was _interrupted_", he started again, glaring slightly at the man, "In a year, I would like my heir to take over".

At these words, everybody began talking, amazed at how short of a time period they had before their Lord was replaced.

"My Lord, do you really think the war would be over by then?" Yaxley's voice rose above the rest.

"Yes, I think it will be over by then!" roared my father and the hall went silent, "Are you denying my assumptions?!"

"N-No, my Lord. Of course not", he stuttered.

"Good".

The hall was still silent, and even I was a little scared. When he used his Voldemort voice, it was very uh – frightening.

My dad looked around the hall and sighed, sitting down in his seat. "Shall we feast then? Lucius!"

"Yes, my Lord", Lucius said and snapped his fingers. A couple dozen house elves appeared, bearing many plates of food.

The hall burst into chatter at this point and I turned to talk to all of my friends.

"I hate these meetings", Roxy sighed.

Adrian laughed. "I can't believe you're not used to them by now".

"I'm used to them, I just don't like them", she replied then looked at me. "I can't believe it. You were _this_ close to being his heir!"

I shrugged and opened my mouth to speak, but Draco bet me to it.

"Oh, please. Like she has the makings of being the Dark Queen", he scoffed, putting a roasted potato on his fork.

"And you do?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Of course", he replied simply and put the potato into his mouth, shrugging. He acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Git", I muttered, taking a sip of my drink.

At that point, Monty laughed, which didn't surprise me much. "I swear, sometimes you guys act like a married couple", he commented.

I glared at him and was oh so tempted to throw my fork at him. "As if I'd ever marry _him_".

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah, because it's my dream", I responded sarcastically.

"You know, Riddle, you must be crazy seeing as you're the only girl that hasn't fallen for me".

"I guess that means I'm the sane one, doesn't it?"

"Ouch", Blaise said as he put his finger on me and made a sound like it was getting burned. "That one might sting".

I laughed and continued to eat the delicious food in front of me while Draco grunted. I'll admit, he's attractive but I would never marry him.

"Guys", Matthew whispered. "You see that man over there?"

We all looked over at a rather pudgy man who was diving into the pile of chicken. We then looked back at Matt and nodded.

"His outfit – green shirt, red pants – makes him look _atrocious_! I feel like yelling out 'Happy Christmas'!" he told us.

At this, we all burst out laughing. Matthew was gay, obviously, but he was just a great guy to be around.

After lunch, all of the Death Eaters left one by one, and soon it was just the Malfoy's, me and my father, Matthew and Roxy, Crabbe, Goyle, Monty, Adrian, and Blaise. We were _all_ staying here for summer break apparently. This was going to be a good summer.

Draco took us all to our rooms which each door had our names on a gold plaque. This is what I loved about the Malfoy Manor. It was like being at a five star hotel.

So Roxy's room was next to mine, Matthew was next to her, Monty was next to him, then it was Adrian who was across the hall from Blaise, who was next to Crabbe, who was next to Goyle. Oh, and who was on the other side of me? Surprise, surprise! Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Hooray. Please note sarcasm.

My father would be spending a lot of time on the floor above us – which was where his room was – with Lucius, planning things out. So that basically meant it was just us kids!

We had all agreed to change into more comfortable clothing to play Quidditch. So I had thrown on a pair of teal short shorts, paired it up with a white camisole and some white low-cut converse. After touching up my makeup and pulling my hair into a cute low side ponytail, I was ready.

Grabbing my broom, I walked towards to back of the manor where the extravagant backyard was. Except it was a bit too big to be a backyard, but oh well. I made my way through the green lawns to find everybody else already at the Quidditch pitch.

Hopping onto my Firebolt, I kicked off the ground and flew up next to Blaise.

"Took you long enough, love!" Monty said, making his way over.

"Well, I'm allowed to be late", I said and shrugged, smiling.

"So you say", Blaise laughed.

"Alright, _ladies_, enough chit chat. Let's play", Draco sneered, flying past us. It was four against four, seeing as Roxy didn't know how to play so she was refereeing.

On my team, it was Blaise, Adrian, Monty, and myself; we were facing Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Matt.

Seeing as I was the smallest, I was going to be Keeper, Adrian and Monty were the Chasers and Blaise was our Beater. On the other team, Draco was a Chaser along with Matthew, Crabbe was the Beater and their Keeper was Goyle.

"Begin!" Rox shouted and threw the balls up into the air. I immediately began flying in small proportions in front of the middle ring.

Adrian got the Quaffle first, which was good for my team as Blaise began shooting Bludgers at Draco and Matt. Dodging the aimed objects perfectly, Draco raced for the Quaffle and got it out of Adrian's hands.

He then threw it to Matt who tried to score, and succeeded. I glared and threw the Quaffle back out to Monty. He caught it and passed it to Adrian and then _he_ passed it back. It went on like this across the entire field until we scored. I whooped from the other edge of the pitch and stuck out my tongue at Draco.

He returned my gesture with a scoff.

Goyle threw the Quaffle back into the air and Draco got possession of it again. I watched as Blaise shot a Bludger at Crabbe but then turned my head to keep my eyes on the game. It was Crabbe, who then shot the Bludger at me.

* * *

"Ry!" Blaise shouted I looked in his direction. He was waving crazily at the large black ball coming towards me.

"Riddle, watch out!" Draco screamed and started flying before me.

But before he could reach me, I felt the sharp, shooting pain signaling I had been hit in the stomach by the Bludger and the last thing I remembered was me falling backwards off my broom.

I resisted letting out a groan of pain as I slowly regained consciousness. I kept my eyes shut though and listened the voices around me. I distinctly heard somebody somebody's fist colliding with another person's face. I was confused. Who was getting punched?

"Crabbe, you git!" I heard Roxy's voice say. Alright, so she must have been the one that punched him. It made sense. Dear Roxanne Valentine always had had anger issues.

"Stop hitting me!" Crabbe grunted.

"No, you deserve it", came Blaise's voice, "You pulled an arsehole move out there".

"Alright, I get it".

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. "You guys really need to stop fighting. I'm getting a headache", I muttered.

"Ryleigh!" Adrian burst out and hugged me.

Monty chuckled and flashed a toothy grin at me. "You always put up a fight, don't you, love?"

"It was just a Bludger to the stomach", I shrugged and sat up slowly.

"Somebody's going to have to carry her back up to the house", Matt said. "Draco, you do it".

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. You can leave _your_ broom here in the shed. We all have to carry ours. So, you carry her", he replied with a smirk and began to make his way back towards the house, carrying my broom aswell.

Everybody else but Draco and I followed, and he sighed before picking me up bridal style then walking behind everyone.

"Thanks, Malfoy … I guess", I sighed.

"Whatever".

I wanted to punch him so hard right then and there, but of course … I couldn't move without being in pain; therefore, it wasn't such a bright idea. Draco carried me through the house quickly and quietly before placing me on my bed. I then realized he sat on my bed next to me.

"Thanks again", I said, looking at the floor.

"No problem", he said so quietly I hardly heard it before getting up and leaving my room.

I sighed. Well, this certainly had been an interesting day.

"Ryleigh, darling!" Mattie sang, skipping into my room. I smiled and patted the seat on my bed that was previously occupied by Draco for him to sit down.

He sat down and grinned at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing", he sang.

I rolled my eyes. "There is never a 'nothing' to you, Matt".

He smirked and said, "Draco certainly didn't seem entirely ticked off to be carrying you".

I sighed. "Well, Malfoy_ is_ Malfoy. I'm a girl – and a good looking one at that – it's natural for him".

"There was more than that –".

He stopped himself once he saw that I was glaring daggers at him. Matthew quickly got up.

"Whatever you want to think, you can think that!" he sang before running out of my room and closing the door behind him.

I laid back on my bed and let out a deep breath. I was tired of these assumptions about something going on between me and Draco. Never, in a million years would it happen.

Or at least that's what my mind screamed whenever he was the cocky bastard he is.


	2. The Pureblood Ball

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything of Harry Potter, if I did I'd be incredibly rich. No, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for my character, a few added on characters and my plot line.

This story doesn't follow Deathly Hallows somewhat, seeing as the entire gang goes back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"The Gathering of Purebloods"

I had been at the Malfoy's for a week, and I have to say it was the most amazing week ever. I mean, come on. I'm at a mansion with all of my best friends – minus Draco – and the only parents here don't give a shit what we do. Ah, the beauty of summer.

I was told by my father that tonight would be an evening for the Pureblood society to gather together. We would be having a ball, which mean _fancy_. Not like I wasn't used to it though. I had been living this way for years.

So today, before I had to go to the ball, I would be going swimming. I was just going to sneak over to the pool by myself, seeing as it was about noon and everybody was still asleep. We were up until three in the morning for some reason, playing Exploding Snap.

I rolled out of bed, grinning. I would finally be able to work on my tan this Summer. After taking a quick shower, I pulled on a glossy dark forest green bikini, specifically meant for tanning. Sure, it was a little skimpy, but what did I care? I was Ryleigh fucking Riddle for crying out loud.

I pulled on a pair of denim shorts to walk to the pool in, just in case I saw somebody. As I walked to the outdoor pool, I began to think about how the ball would turn out. I would see the same Purebloods that I had been seeing for my entire life, which – unfortunately – includes Pansy Parkinson. Merlin, I hated that girl.

I reached the pool and saw that it looked so still. I wouldn't ruin it by jumping in so I laid down on one of the chairs and closed my eyes. It was a peaceful day and I would value it all I could before the ball tonight.

I loved the Manor; it was my second home. I just wished that a certain somebody wasn't here. He was such a prat, that guy. I don't get how I used to be best friends with him.

_Shut up, Ryleigh. No worrying thoughts today_, I told myself. I was in such a serene mood that nothing could ruin my day.

"Riddle", a voice said from the side of me.

I had spoken too soon.

I opened one eye lazily and glanced at the person on the chair next to me. "Malfoy", I muttered before closing my eyes again. What he was doing up, I didn't know but I didn't care.

He still couldn't ruin my mood no matter how hard he tried. Soon, I had heard a splash, signaling he had entered the pool.

_He can't ruin it. He _cannot_ ruin it_, I thought to myself over and over.

"Riddle!" Draco's voice called.

I sighed and opened my eyes again, sitting up. "What, Malfoy?"

"Come in", he said, smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine as I am, thanks", I replied before laying back down. As I closed my eyes once more, I sighed happily, finally being able to relax.

"Oh, come on".

"You're ruining my serenity".

"That's exactly the point".

At that, I groaned and sat up in the chair, glaring at the boy in front of me. He was had the infamous Malfoy smirk on that his entire family seemed to wear. It peeved me to no edge.

"Must you annoy me?" I demanded.

"Get in the pool, Riddle", he replied simply.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my sunglasses back over them. "You're impossible".

"That's what she said", Draco responded.

"That doesn't even make sense".

"It does in my mind".

I sighed. "Oh, don't even get me started you little –".

"Ryleigh, Draco!" Adrian's voice called.

I looked up from the incredibly infuriating eyes of Draco Malfoy and looked at the boy. It was just him, nobody else.

"Don't tell me you two are bickering this early in the morning", he laughed.

I scoffed and laid back on my lawn chair, hoping I could still somewhat relax. I felt somebody lay down next to me and I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Ryleigh, love".

I smiled; it wasn't Draco for once. I looked at Adrian with a questioning expression.

"Narcissa wants you", he said.

I sighed and got up from my chair, stretching. She probably wanted to discuss the same things that she always wants to: dresses, jewelry and parties. In this case, all three for the ball tonight.

_Hooray._

I walked back into the mansion and looked around, seeing as Adrian didn't happen to tell me where to find her.

The minute I stepped foot into the house, I heard Narcissa's frantic voice calling my name from the sitting room. I walked quicker than I had intended to where the voice was coming from and opened the door. She was wearing a stressed and forced smile.

"Oh, Ryleigh darling. Have you found your dress robes to wear to the ball tonight?" she asked me, twiddling with her thumbs.

I smiled reassuringly but shook my head, "No, Narcissa, I can't say I have".

She grinned. "Oh good! I've picked out the perfect set for you. Come quickly now", she stood up from where she was sitting and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling my body upstairs with her.

"Are you sure it's my size?" I asked coolly as I was ushered into her grand room. Of course it would be my size; Narcissa knew my measurements better than I did.

She looked at my and let out a small laugh, "Still a size 2, am I right?"

"Righter than ever, Narcissa".

The Malfoy smirk was evident on her lips as she pulled said dress robes from a garment bag and held it up full length for me to see.

My jaw dropped. I've never seen a more perfect pair of dress robes for me in my life. She took my reaction as good as she shoved me into the bathroom with the item of clothing and a pair of shoes.

"Now try those on, dear, and we'll just have to think of a way for you to do your hair!" I heard her say through the door as I began to strip off my bikini.

"How did you ever find these?" I asked her as I zipped up the dress robes.

Another small laugh was heard from behind the wooden door as she replied simply with, "I'm Narcissa Malfoy".

I knew my mouth had curved into my signature smirk as I shook my head, stepping into the silver five-inch stilettos that she had picked out for me. I had always loved her taste.

"Well?" she asked giddily. "Come on out then".

I unlocked the bathroom door and gingerly twisted the door handle, revealing my unfinished appearance to Narcissa's judging icy grey eyes. She looked me up and down, still wearing a smirk as her lips parted to state a few simple words.

"You're going to be the Belle of the Pureblood Society Ball".

These were the words I heard every summer from her, but every single time I knew that they were true. I had yet been shown up at one of these events.

"Again", I added.

* * *

Hours flew by as house elves hustled about the Malfoy Manor, trying to get everything just right for the ball tonight. I hadn't seen any of my friends since I exited Narcissa's room at around three after a long discussion of the eligible wizards that would be at tonight's event. I had walked back to my room, garment bag and shoe box in my hand as my usual house elf – Milly – was summoned to my chambers.

"Is Miss Riddle excited for the ball tonight?" she squeakily asked me as I walked into my room. I always had a soft spot for house elves, no matter how pureblooded I may be.

I smiled at her as I sat down on my bed and sighed, staring off into space. "Well it's always the same, isn't it?" I replied. "We eat, we dance, we make small talk, one of the _eligible wizards_ gets a bit tipsy and asks me if I'd like to go somewhere more private".

A 'hmph' erupted from Milly's small lips at the last part.

I giggled. "It gets a bit tiring, but I love it nonetheless. Now, I'll get into my undergarments, then you can fix up my hair and makeup", I told her as I got up from my bed and headed towards my dressing table.

"As always, Miss Riddle, Milly loves to serve Miss Riddle", she replied.

My bikini and shorts dropped in a puddle around my feet as I picked out a set of lacy black bra and thong, putting them on lazily. I had a good two hours to get ready seeing as the ball started at eight. For now it would just be Roxy and the boys coming in-and-out of my room asking opinions while I got ready.

"Riddle", Draco's cold voice drawled from the doorway of my room. My head shot up and I glared, my eyes like ice as I realized he was now looking at me in my underwear.

"What?" I snapped. My glare grew harsher when I realized that none other than the revolting Marcus Flint was with him.

Flint's eyes traveled over my body and I felt more disgusted by the second as Draco's did the same, his mouth curving into a hungry smirk.

"Really, Malfoy. If you came here just to see how gorgeous of a body I have and brought your highly repulsive friend with you because he's probably never going to see another woman's body other than pathetic Pansy Parkinson's – though I highly doubt that could count as a woman or a body – then please kindly get the fuck out", I spat at him.

"I was just here to tell you that mother has assigned me as your escort for the evening. Meet me at the grand staircase for ten past eight; we're going to be fashionably late. But if you happen to be even five seconds past my fashionably late standards, you'll be walking with Flint here", he replied coolly.

I glanced at Flint as his gaze still seemed to be trained on my curves and I scoffed. My eyes narrowed, "I'd rather walk alone". I then proceeded in slamming the door on their snide little faces.

"Gits", I muttered, "Gits, Milly! Every single one of those boys are _gits_!"

I saw her hesitate. Of course she couldn't address her _Young Master _as anything but just that. I took a deep breath and shook my head free of emotion. Slytherins do not let other people get the best of them; especially when you were the Slytherin Princess.

Because really, if I didn't hold that title then who did? Roxy? Maybe, but she was far too easily distracted. Pansy? A shudder rippled through my body. Most certainly not.

It seemed like I, Ryleigh Marie Riddle, was the only woman for the job. I glanced down at myself and sighed. I didn't need another person walking in and seeing me indecent so I looked at the small house elf in front of me.

"Guard the door, Milly. Don't let anybody in without consulting me first", I told her and she nodded. "Even Malfoy".

I walked over to my dressing table and carefully opened my antique jewelry box. I opened the various compartments, looking at the many pieces of accessories. There were crystals, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, gold, silver; too many to choose from. So I decided I would go to the professionals.

I pranced to my door, opening it and peeked my head out to the hallway and took a big gulp of air before screaming, "Matthew Andrew Valentine, please report to my chambers immediately!"

I closed the door back swiftly, giggling to myself as I stood there in my room, waiting for what I was only expecting.

Three quick bangs then shuddered against my door, startling Milly but made me smirk. I nodded at her, signaling her to let him in and a half-dressed Matt ran into my room.

"Alright, I heard your _discreet_" – I laughed – "Call for me. How can my services be of assistance to you, my dear?"

I grinned widely before dancing my way over in nothing but my bra and thong to my jewelry box. Really, it was Matty. I feel more comfortable half-naked in front of him than I do in front of Roxanne.

"That's what I'm wearing tonight", I told him as I gestured to the dress robes on my bed, "But I need to dress it up a bit. Any suggestions?"

Matthew walked closer to inspect the clothing I'd be showing off and I couldn't help but chuckle as he looked positively breathless.

"Oh my, Ryleigh. I'm _impressed_! These are absolutely perfect for you. Look at this material, the colour, the unbelievable texture!" he marveled. If anybody doubted Matt's sexuality, I'm sure they wouldn't after hearing him talk like_ that_.

"Yes, yes, Matty, I've already noticed all of that", I replied with a grin, "But you haven't answered my question".

He rolled his eyes at my pushiness and inspected the dress robes, then my jewelry box. After a few times of holding up sets of jewelry against the material, he finally decided on a pair of earrings, a necklace and a bracelet.

"There you are!" he said at last.

I grinned and kissed his cheek sloppily, resulting in him wiping it off quickly before glaring at me.

"I love you!" I cooed at him, ruffling his neat hair.

Matty's eyes narrowed, but an amused smirk was set upon his lips as he chuckled. "I'm getting out of here before you ruin my appearance anymore. You're not the only one that has to get ready around here", he huffed as he strut out of my room. Yes, _strut._

Milly pulled on my hand and I looked down at her. "Is Miss Riddle ready for Milly to make her look even prettier than she already is?" she asked.

I almost 'aw'd. _Almost_. I regained myself of pureblood and Slytherin pride before nodding curtly, sitting down on the hand-carved wooden chair and let my hair flow loose from its clip.

"Do your magic, Milly".

And magic is what she did.

* * *

I met Draco at the staircase for ten past eight, just as he had requested. The bloody git better have been civil to me tonight or I'd give him to the dogs. In other words, Pansy.

As I walked towards the grand staircase, I realized that all of my friends were there. Roxy was in a beautiful deep blue number that certainly brought out the specks of green in her hazel eyes. Blaise, Matthew, Adrian and Monty were all wearing either silver or green dress robes, as they always had. Draco Malfoy was another story. He decided to wear green dress robes with a silver tie. He wore _both _house colours, showing off how Slytherin he was.

None of my friends had noticed my presence until Blaise looked up and smirked, nudging Draco's arm.

"Looks like you've been shown up", he said.

Draco's head shot up, followed by the rest of the crew and a wide grin broke out on Roxy's face.

"You look amazing!" she squealed as she ran over to engulf me in a huge. I wore my usual smirk.

It was true, I did look amazing. My hair fell in loose curls on my shoulders and my chocolate brown eyes certainly did pop in the beautiful nighttime makeup that I was gracefully wearing, curtsey of Milly the house elf. Although, I do think that the most breathtaking part of my appearance was my dress robes.

It was a beautiful emerald green silk gown that fell floor-length in graceful ruffles; the smooth material nipped in at my waist to emphasize how tiny it was and held up my bust in a way that wasn't too tramp-like.

Needless to say, the look on Draco Malfoy's face said it all. His jaw was dropped, his eyes falling all over my body. I sashayed over to him, a smirk still pulling at my lips and closed his mouth with my fingers ever so delicately.

"You're going to catch flies", I told him simply. I heard a snort from Adrian, but he brought it down a bit by covering his mouth with his hand. Blaise was watching amused.

This seemed to bring him back to reality, because his look of absolute awe was replaced by the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Well, Riddle", he drawled, "It seems you won't have to try as hard to not embarrass me".

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Just give me your arm and attempt to keep your hormones under control", I replied smoothly.

Oh please. If anybody said that I didn't look good tonight, they might as well be telling Granger that her hair is sleek as day.

A downright_ lie_.

Blaise and Roxy went down the stairs first, followed by Draco and I. Some guests looked up and gave a small murmur of approving. Monty and the other boys were close behind us, each with one of Draco's many respectable cousins.

As soon as we were down the staircase, Narcissa ushered over to us.

"Oh, you all just look marvelous. Ryleigh, Roxy – I _told_ you that those dress robes would look absolutely darling on you both", she gushed.

I smiled curtly and responded, "Never doubted you for a minute, Narcissa".

Roxy also smiled, her hand remaining on Blaise's arm as we were instructed to do anytime we were at their side throughout the party.

"Now, find your table and then time for the opening dance – a waltz, as always. Then I order both of your girls to mingle all night long like the beautiful socialites that you are. Do you understand?" Narcissa asked.

"Crystal clear", Roxy replied and we all made our way over to the table.

I was seated next to Draco unfortunately and he was eying the party guests, wondering if there was any innocent girl whose knickers he could get into tonight.

On my other side were Blaise – praise Merlin – and Roxy, who couldn't help but be doing the exact same thing as Draco.

"Who's here tonight?" she asked eagerly.

I waved my hand airily, "Everybody that matters, dearie". It was a fact that couldn't be ignored; if you mattered in Pureblood Society, you were here.

"Oh my, do I spy some new man candy?" Roxy leaned forward against the table to get a better look at somebody across the dance floor, therefore giving Marcus Flint a better look aswell; of her cleavage.

I pulled her up by the shoulder as Flint's eyes glinted dangerously. He was so disgusting_. _

_Ugh_.

"You can investigate later, love", I told her while Flint was death glaring me from across the table.

Monty obviously saw this as he said, "Mate, you shouldn't be burning holes in such a pretty thing like Ry's face".

I smirked as Flint huffed. "It's true", I replied.

"I believe that Ry looked even better earlier, without her unnecessary dress on her – oh how do I put this? – voluptuous body", Flint told the table and they all stared at me in shock.

My eyes narrowed at him and needless to say that Draco's smirk wasn't helping the situation.

"You walked in on me", I growled. "The only other way that you'd ever have the pleasure of that sight again is if I were dead".

He opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off.

"And seeing as whom my father is, I don't think my safety is in question. So savor the experience", I added with no emotion whatsoever.

Blaise put a hand on my arm, trying to get me to calm down. "Ryleigh, love", he began.

"Oh no, I'm fine", I told him, "I was simply reminding _dear Marcus_ who I am".

"She's got you there, mate", Matthew shrugged.

"Opening dance, children", Adrian's mother told us as she scurried by like many of the other women were doing.

I got up wearing a victorious smirk and Draco soon followed me onto the wooden dance floor. We had done this dance together so many times. I could do it in my sleep.

All of the children of the main Pureblood families joined us and we got into position. The music started, and we were off.

Draco was smirking at me throughout the entire dance.

I sighed as the song was half-finished and looked at him, "What?"

He chuckled, but shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just realizing something".

I rolled my eyes, "And this something is?"

"Just that it appears that your tongue is even quicker than I last remembered it to be", he said.

I smirked.

He leaned in closer, so his lips were right beside my ear. "Dare I say, you look stunning tonight".

My eyes narrowed slightly. Since when is it that Draco Malfoy complimented me?

He continued, "Let's just see how quick your tongue is when it's dancing with mine?"

I scoffed and moved my face away from his. "In your dreams, Malfoy".

I couldn't even be bothered by him anymore. He had thrown so many insults and sexual innuendos my way, they hardly had an impact. It's a shame that we used to be best friends.

My train of thought was soon interrupted by somebody tapping on my partner's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked. He looked about my age – maybe a year older – with light brown hair and had dark blue eyes, the complete opposite of the icy grey eyes I had just been staring into.

Draco nodded curtly and bowed as I curtsied, and soon the mysterious stranger's hands were around my waist.

"I've never seen you here before", I told him with a small smirk apparent on my lips.

"Ah, yes. Well, I've just come back from staying with my father in Ireland", he told me. "The name's Anderson. Daniel Anderson".

I had to stifle a laugh as I realized he introduced himself the exact same way that Draco did. Instead, I just smiled.

"I'm Ryleigh Riddle", I replied.

He grinned, "I know. My mum's over there talking to Narcissa Malfoy and Alyssa Valentine. They haven't stopped talking about you and your potential".

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Narcissa and the twins' mother's usual gossip. "What potential?"

The way his eyes glinted mysteriously didn't get past me as he responded casually, "Potential to be a bride".

My eyes widened slightly, but I quickly regained my composure. I've told those two numerous times that when I find somebody that I love, I'll get married. Enough with them setting me up with numerous wizards!

"Yes well, you get used to them", I told him smoothly. "How old are you anyway, Daniel?"

"I'm seventeen", he told me before adding, "And I know you are too".

I smiled. "Do tell, what else do you know about me?"

He matched my smile with his own before saying, "You look like you'd be a good shag".

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You look like you have no experience whatsoever on the subject other than with your own hand", I said without missing a beat and walked away from him after stomping on his foot.

I was headed back to the table to find Draco and hex the living daylights out of him for leaving me with that prat. Before I could do this however, I was spun around a few times and was left in the arms of none other than Marcus Flint.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time that night as his hands snaked around my waist.

"Care to dance?" he asked, looming into my face and I smelt alcohol on his breath.

I tried to get out of his grasp and sighed. Was everybody trying to ruin my night? "Not now, Marcus".

His grasp tightened as he began to slip his hands off my waist and fiddled with my zipper. "Are you sure?"

I moved his hands away from the zipper of my dress robes, but much to my dismay they just fell back onto my hips. "Positive", I responded while attempting to slip away.

"One dance couldn't hurt, love".

Lucius placed a hand on my arm and looked at Flint threateningly. I was glad to see he quickly let me out of his hands and seemed intimidated by my godfather. Of course he would, who wasn't afraid of Lucius? He looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems that Ryleigh's father would like a word with her. Is that a problem, Marcus?"

Flint shook his head. "No, Mr. Malfoy. No problem at all".

This appeared to please Lucius as he led me towards my father's table by a gentle hold on my elbow.

"I can't thank you enough, Lucius", I told him quickly.

He smirked. "Respectable family that boy comes from, it's a shame they can't seem to keep him under control", he replied.

Oh this man was my favorite Malfoy, by far. I couldn't help but be grinning as we reached my father, who was speaking with a young wizard.

"Ah, here she is!" he said as we approached to the man. "Ryleigh, this is Dimitri Anderson. Dimitri, this is my daughter, Ryleigh Marie."

I flinched at my full name, but kept my cool nonetheless as I smiled my winning grin at this man.

"Any relation to Daniel Anderson?" I asked him sweetly.

He chuckled but nodded, "My younger brother, yes".

_Younger brother that doesn't know when to keep his bloody mouth shut is more like it_, I thought.

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting him?" he asked me.

My smile morphed into a smirk, "Met him? I do believe I have. I danced with him not to long ago – though I can't say it was much of a pleasure".

The three men laughed together and I joined in with my own musical giggle.

"Yes, I can't say he's very good at charming beautiful women such as yourself", Dimitri told me.

It was only then at his compliment that I stepped back and realized just how down right _attractive_ this man was. Unlike his brother, his dark brown hair was neatly messy as if he had just run his hand through it. And his eyes weren't a dark blue – but more inviting; sapphire, almost. Needless to say, he was definitely in my good books.

"Dimitri will be teaching at Hogwarts this year", my father told me, "To get inside information on Dumbledore's forces".

I nodded. So he would be doing the same thing as old Severus. Oh, Snapey – how I adored him. He let me tease him to no end and vise versa. He was like an uncle.

"My Lord", Dimitri addressed my father, "Do you believe I could have the pleasure of dancing with your daughter?"

My father smirked, as if this was what he had wanted all along. "Of course, of course! Might as well before Narcissa becomes angry with me for not letting her be a proper socialite".

I was switched from Lucius's arm to Dimitri's in the matter of seconds, and I couldn't help but feel that I was being tossed from man to man tonight.

"So, _teaching_?" I asked after a few moments of dancing with the rather attractive man.

He smirked. "Yes, not exactly glamorous enough for you?" he asked jokingly.

I matched his smirk, "I never said that. You just … don't look the type. You're a bit young".

_Young enough for me_, I thought before shooing the dirty thoughts out of my head.

With a laugh he replied, "I suppose you're right. Twenty is a bit young".

My smirk widened at this new piece of information. I was dancing with a very attractive man who was only three years older than me. Oh, how I loved these balls. So much unknowing wizards of who they were dealing with when they asked little ol' me to dance.

"Twenty, hm?" I asked, still wearing my famous smirk. "That's only three years older than me, you know".

I said that last part a bit seductively, but hey – could you really blame me? I looked over his shoulder to see Roxy and Narcissa grinning approvingly, Blaise and the boys smirking knowingly, but Draco looking a bit peeved.

Bugger off, Malfoy. You can't expect to be my escort the _entire_ night. I was just socializing.

Dimitri pulled me closer by the waist as the music changed to a slow song and I could feel his breath on my ear as he chuckled.

"That also means you're of age, does it not?" he replied.

I laughed slightly, this man knew how to play. "Yes, it does", I said. He smelt good – like a man.

Listen to yourself, Ryleigh. _Like a man_. He was going to be nothing more than a one night stand if she played her cards right. Of course, she's never had somebody over the age of eighteen before.

This was going to be fun.

"Do you want to get some air?" I asked him smoothly and he smiled in reply before leading me by the arm to outside the grand ballroom, leaving us in the main hall.

It was lesser in density there and let me get him away from watching eyes as I did my thing.

Oh, yes. I had a_ thing_ when I seduced men. Plus, I don't think my father would be very pleased to find his new friend doing not so appropriate things with his little girl.

Automatic death is more like it.

"Are you married?" I asked him while we walked down the long hallway. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, of course not. Are you?" He teased.

I smiled and pretended to think about it. "It doesn't count if we eloped in Mexico, does it?"

Dimitri laughed as we began climbing the staircase to the second floor. Also known as the floor where my room was. "I hope you're joking".

I quickened my walking and look away shamelessly, "And if I wasn't?"

"Then that would be very bad, little missy".

I grinned and slowed my pace as he caught up with me, my hand 'accidentally' brushing against his.

Accidentally, my ass.

"Why exactly would it be bad_, Professor_ Anderson?" I asked, stressing the fact that he was old. We both knew that he wasn't old at all, and even if he was … Merlin, he was still an attractive thing.

"Don't call me that", he replied mysteriously.

I didn't even realize we stopped walking until I glanced at the door that had the very clear golden plaque on it saying _Ryleigh Marie_. My father of course addressed me as Ryleigh, but some of the more out of date witches and wizards liked to call me by my full name.

I was almost shocked. He had lured me back to my _own_ room. Oh, he definitely knew how to play.

"You still haven't answered my question", I told him quietly as I noticed how close we were getting.

A smirk played on his lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist before he replied, "Because if you were, your husband might not approve of this".

And then, I couldn't see the smirk on his lips anymore – because his lips were on _mine_. Just as I had planned.

My arms found his neck just as quickly as my fingers found his hair while I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss, and pressed me up against my bedroom door before I twisted the handle and opened it. We spilled into my bedroom and he made sure to shut the door behind him as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

_Merlin, he was a good kisser._

I couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips as we fell onto the bed together, him on top of me. He began to kiss down my neck while fiddling around with the zipper on my dress robes. I loosened the tie and began to undo his buttons quickly, his shirt falling carelessly on my bed. He was just about done with getting my zipper down when my bedroom door open.

I looked up lazily at the person who had interrupted this rather good snog, not really caring what they had to say. What would they do? It's not like it's the first time that Lucius, Narcissa or my father have walked in on me.

My eyes narrowed as I saw who the culprit was. Draco's eyes narrowed right back as he looked between me and Dimitri before scoffing.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked coldly, still running my fingers down Dimitri's well defined chest.

"My mother would like to inform you that even though Mr. Anderson is undeniably handsome, she requests your presence at the party to – what was it? – be a social butterfly", he replied. I raised an eyebrow. "Her words, not mine".

I groaned, my eyes still not off the gorgeous blue ones in front of me as I pouted. "It seems that I won't be having my way with you tonight", I told him sadly.

He smirked and kissed my forehead swiftly, "Perhaps another time, love". Getting off of me, he picked up his shirt and quickly threw it back on, buttoning it again quickly and fixed his tie.

I sat up on my bed and zipped up my dress robes, readjusted the strapless top of it and wiped any lipstick that was smudged off the corner of my mouth.

"You can leave", Draco said pointedly to Dimitri and he did nothing but laugh.

He smoothed my hair back and kissed my forehead again, "I'll see you downstairs". And just like that, he was gone.

Once the rather attractive man was absent from my room, my eyes snapped back to the icy pair that were present.

"You couldn't have waited five more minutes? My dress wasn't even off!" I groaned at Draco.

The only thing that he and I ever understood about each other was the way that we both thoroughly enjoyed our one night stands. What can I say? Even if the Slytherin Prince and Princess weren't a couple, they still had a title to hold up.

We didn't sleep around, per say; we just didn't allow ourselves to be held down.

He rolled his eyes at me, but smirked. "Sorry, Riddle".

I sighed and looked up at him, my night ruined. "Any sorry girls open their legs for you tonight?" I asked him.

He sat down on the bed beside me and shook his head, the smirk still on his face. "Not yet. Care to be the first?"

A scoff escaped from my lips and I matched his smirk.

"You wish, Malfoy".

"I do".

"Can we just go back down to the party so I don't have to spend more time than necessary alone with you?"

"Sure thing", Draco said. "But before we go, I should tell you something".

I rolled my eyes and gestured with my hands for him to continue. "Out with it, Malfoy".

He leaned in closer, so that his lips were pressed right against my ear and I gave an involuntary shiver as he spoke.

"You have sex hair".

And just like that, he was gone.

I stood there for a few moments before stomping my foot childishly. "Draco Malfoy!" I yelled after him, before running down the hall.

He responded with nothing but a few chuckles.


End file.
